bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bell-ringing Woman
The Bell-ringing Woman is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description The Bell-ringing Woman is a black-clad woman who always carries a bell and a dagger. A closer look at her face reveals a skeletal figure with decaying skin and gray hair. The bell-ringing woman will continuously summon enemies while she is alive and the Hunter is within a certain range. She can only summon a certain amount of enemies at a time, but as soon as one of her summons is defeated, she will summon another to take its place. When she is defeated, any summoned enemies will receive a drop in defense and be momentarily stunned. In Chalice Dungeons, the enemies that are summoned by a bell-ringing woman have a red glow and veiny appearance. If she is killed, any summons will instantly vanish. They will summon either Labyrinth Watchers or Nightmare Apostles, with the latter being extremely dangerous. Locations Fixed Locations * Yahar'gul, Unseen Village: ** Inside the small building on the left side, down the great flight of stairs with Amygdala, near the lamp. ** Inside the dark rooms, in the cell with the Wheelchair Huntsman. ** In the upper platform of the dark cell where a Choir member is tied up. ** After entering the Chapel from above, there is a group of enemies but before them there is a platform with one on it. * Chalice Dungeons Invasion Locations * Nightmare Frontier: ** In a small cavern near the place where Patches kicks players into the poisonous pool. * Nightmare of Mensis: ** Inside the small chapel filled with Nightmare Apostles, up the stairs, and on the left. Strategy Bell Ringers are relatively weak enemies that pose little threat by themselves, being rather un-aggressive and having overall non-threatening attacks; they will either use an AOE spell to rapidly drain a player's health or attack them with their dagger, both of which can generally be easily avoided. What makes them a threat is the plethora of enemies that they will constantly summon and respawn. Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Enemies summoned by the Bell-ringing Women, in Yahar'gul, will have a buff that grants them more health. Due to their ability to summon enemies, they should be eliminated as quickly as possible before the player is swarmed. Once she is slain, all the enemies (summoned by that particular woman) will lose the buff they had, and be staggered briefly and vulnerable to attacks. The player will only receive Blood Echoes the first time they kill a summoned enemy and will not gain any if they defeat the same enemy again, although they can still receive item drops. Chalice Dungeons Bell-ringing Women in Chalice Dungeons will constantly summon Labyrinth Watchers, which aren't all that worrying. The problem is that the ones in later dungeons will summon Nightmare Apostles. Though there is a limit to the number of enemies that spawn, they will chase the player relentlessly, and are, from the instance they are summoned, immediately aware of the player's location. Not only that, but often times, there can be two or even three Bell-ringing Women, each capable of summoning up to four enemies and one permanent enemy. It is vital that players hunt down and eliminate these women as quickly a possible. Otherwise, players will be completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies. Notes * See also: Network Play. * When killed they always drop Quicksilver Bullets. * In Chalice Dungeons, there are times when there will be more than one Bell-ringing Woman summoning Nightmare Apostles. This becomes hilariously terrifying as 8 to 12 Nightmare Apostles rush at a player. ** This is widely considered one of the most deadly situations in the entire game, by most players' standards, and should be dealt with as fast as possible. Trivia * Bell-ringing Women wear a richly decorated black gown, complete with floral motifs, a black veil, and plenty of jewelry. One can assume, from the heavy motifs of motherhood, birth, and ritual ceremonies that are present in Bloodborne, that the Bell-ringing Women are dressed in black to symbolize mourning. ** In the fight against The One Reborn, the 6 Bell-ringing Women present, wear a red veil, perhaps for symbolizing renewal by blood. * Strangely enough, one of the portraits in Forsaken Cainhurst Castle depicts these women. This is likely FromSoft's habit of using concept art as in-game paintings. * The Bell-ringing Woman shares a lot of design similarities with Yharnam, and Mergo's Wet Nurse. Gallery Bell maiden art.jpg|Concept art Bell-ringing Woman №4.png Bell-ringing Woman №2.png Cainhurst noble woman 3.png Bell-ringing Woman №10.png bloodborne_guide_walkthrough_12.jpg chime maiden.png chime maiden 2.png Bell-ringing Woman №11.png Bell-ringing Woman №9.png Bell-ringing Woman №1.png image-bloodborne-e16.jpg Image-bloodborne-e15b.jpg image-bloodborne-e14.jpg Bell-ringing Woman №12.png Bell-ringing Woman №14.png Bloodborne™_20150520183100 - 1.png Bell-ringing Woman №15.png Bell-ringing Woman №3.png Bell-ringing Woman Cut Attack.gif|Bell-ringing Woman attack (Cut Content). Restored and recorded by Lance McDonald Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians